


The Sex

by Soramizu



Series: The Ocean [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M, brujay - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 布鲁斯和杰森再一次做爱，这一次和以往的每一次都不同





	

**Author's Note:**

> 标题说明一切

最后总会变成这个样子，无论今天过得好还是不好，布鲁斯在这里的话总会变成这个样子。  
他们接吻，他们脱去彼此的衣服。现在他的嘴里插着布鲁斯的阴茎，他用舌头舔舐着那根身经百战的老二——反正他的口活一般般，比不上曾经和他上床的那些美女，就凑合一下吧。  
他看不见布鲁斯的表情。  
布鲁斯正在给他扩张。他四肢趴在地上，抬起头给布鲁斯做口活，布鲁斯把涂满润滑剂的手指塞进他的屁股里，慢慢按压，穴口变得柔软，一根手指伸进去，慢慢搅动，让他放松。  
“操你自己的嘴，杰森。”  
这老头子可真会玩。杰森这么想着，吞吐起布鲁斯的阴茎，让那根粗大的老二抽插他的嘴巴，顶进他的喉咙。布鲁斯把他的后穴搅松，加进第二根手指继续扩张，开始戳刺他的前列腺。  
“呜嗯——”突如其来的刺激，他差点咬到布鲁斯。  
“继续。”布鲁斯继续做着扩张，他抽出手指，又倒了很多润滑剂，插进了三根手指。杰森继续吞吐他的阴茎，龟头顶在他的喉咙里，让他觉得窒息，又有快感。  
等到他的后穴能轻松塞进三根手指后，布鲁斯拍了拍他的脸，杰森把那根沾满口水的老二吐了出来，向上瞪了一眼。  
“转过去。”  
他咕哝了一声，还是转过去了——操蛋的在这里他要全听他的，他当时为什么要脑子一热答应布鲁斯，他当时一定是把脑子掉在地上了。  
后穴上能感受到龟头顶了上来，然后慢慢插入——他攥起拳头，把头使劲低下，咬住嘴唇努力不发出声音。他说不上这是快感还是疼痛，这感觉太过强烈，他若是开口就再也停不下来。  
“叫出来。”干哦他居然这么要求。“然后告诉我你喜欢什么。”  
——我去你妈的布鲁斯·韦恩。  
他哼哼唧唧地扭了扭身子，布鲁斯拍了一把他不怎么挺却结实的屁股，下身缓缓动起来。杰森只发出气音，并没有听他的话，于是布鲁斯猛的拉起他的双臂，只让他的双腿跪在地上，把他的上半身拉了起来，下体操干的速度加快，又凶又狠地在他的身体里进进出出。  
“布鲁斯你——呃嗯！”  
只要一开口，一切都前功尽弃。  
“哈啊……哈啊……啊啊——布鲁斯，布鲁斯——嗯……布鲁斯，哈啊，嗯，嗯哼——”  
“这不是能叫出来吗。”  
“……操你大爷……”  
“说错了。”他重重顶了一下。  
“哈嗯！”杰森的身体弹了起来，但布鲁斯拉着他，他的身体被布鲁斯控制着，他除了又叫了一声什么都做不到。“啊，哈啊，主人，主人，嗯——太快了，太快了——”  
干，他兴奋起来了。  
“你显然喜欢这样。”布鲁斯说，他哆嗦了一下。“你喜欢我这么干你。”  
“……嗯……啊嗯……我不懂你在说什么，主人……哈啊……啊……”  
“你喜欢叫着我主人被我干，喜欢听我的话。”布鲁斯把他的手拉高，亲吻他手上的戒指。“告诉我你喜欢什么，杰森，我都可以满足你。”  
好问题，他喜欢什么。  
杰森曾经想过这个问题，结果让他自己都觉得好笑。他最喜欢被掌控，彻底被掌控，从肢体活动到行为，甚至是高潮限制被玩坏。可能源于从小就没有过安全感，他想被全身心爱着，必须被全身心爱着，他才能被掌控一切。  
可是他该把这些告诉布鲁斯吗？这可和他在床下完全相反——他在床下可不喜欢这样。  
“告诉我，杰森。”  
“呜嗯……”  
“快说。”  
“我……我想被控制……”他垂下头，唾液滴落在了地板上。“我想被掌控一切……哈嗯……被限制……嗯啊，啊啊，呜——喜欢被你彻底控制，呃啊——被控制，被玩坏……呜嗯嗯——”  
这可真是羞耻的事情，然而他全说了，被干到唾液直流说出来的。所幸的是布鲁斯看不到这些，看不到他的舌头都伸在了外面唾液顺着舌尖慢慢滴落。他的后穴正被他蹂躏着，润滑剂被打出白色的泡沫，后穴被完全撑开，变成漂亮的艳红色。  
“……你真的让我很意外。”布鲁斯停下来，把杰森抱到床上，让他坐在自己的阴茎上，一下一下向上顶弄。“很让我惊喜，我没想到你会喜欢这些。”  
“哈嗯——啊，别……别真的——啊嗯——呜——”  
“叫你该叫的，杰森。”  
“呜……主人……”  
他开始哭了，生理性泪水。眼泪和唾液滴在布鲁斯的腹肌上，那些肌肉蠕动着，布鲁斯在他的体内，干着他，像往常干着他。操他妈的他居然对那个羞耻的称呼这么有感觉，每一次他叫出主人的时候都能获得更多的快感——更多，更多，哪怕他嘴里咒骂着布鲁斯他也不想让他停下。只要被撬开了嘴巴，他就会发出呻吟，只要被要求叫布鲁斯主人，这快感就会越来越强烈。  
太可怕了。  
“主人，主人，哈啊，主人——咕……呜呜……好厉害，啊啊——”这是他吗？这浪叫着的是他吗，这怎么可能是他，他不可能这个样子。“不要了，主人，真的不要——我要射了，要射，不要，别顶了啊啊啊——呜——”  
他射在了布鲁斯的腹肌上，然而布鲁斯还没有射，还在他的后穴里面。  
“比平时射的要快。”布鲁斯坐起来，亲吻他的脸颊。他又哭了满脸，就像昨晚哭喊着说爱他的时候一样。“你喜欢这样。”  
“……谁他妈喜欢……”他抱着布鲁斯的脖子不肯撒手。布鲁斯拍了拍他，把他放在床上躺好，把他的双腿抬起来。“自己抓住，不能让腿掉下来，如果掉下来我会惩罚你。”  
好极了，他现在开始期待惩罚是什么了。然而他又不能问，布鲁斯也没打算说，只是把阴茎重新捅进去，继续干起来。  
“啊啊……让我，呜……休息一下……”他用手臂勾住自己的膝窝，抬高屁股让布鲁斯操自己。“我现在不行——呜嗯！我不行，我——硬不起来的！不行——呜呃……”  
“现在硬不起来也没事。”布鲁斯无视他的话继续操干着他。“你很快就会再硬起来的。”  
“别——别干了！主人！别干了！别——哈啊！呜，呜嗯——”  
杰森爽到流着眼泪大声叫起来，他的阴茎在度过不应期后果然又硬了。他看着布鲁斯玩味的表情，想一头撞死在枕头里。  
“效果不错。”布鲁斯很开心，杰森已经很久没有过这种反应了——这才是做爱，他看得出来他喜欢。以往那些，有很长时间，顶多就算约炮。“你很喜欢，我也很喜欢。”  
操你妈的杰森·陶德你看看你都干了什么。  
他绝望地在心里骂了句自己，再次承受着布鲁斯的冲撞，大声呻吟起来，双腿不知不觉缠上他的腰，双手搂住他的脖子，紧紧的，不愿放开。  
“主人，主人，主人——哈啊啊——好棒，啊啊，主人，呜咕——嗯……”他的身体颤抖的越来越厉害，抱得越来越紧。“呜……呜呜……哈啊，呜……主人……”  
“想怎么样？”  
“……操我，用力，用力操我——啊啊！对，就这样——呜——主人，呼啊，主人，布鲁斯，布鲁斯……好棒……”  
“这样？”  
“呜咿——”  
“看来没错了。”  
布鲁斯很享受杰森的反应，他现在已经诚实多了，双腿夹着他的腰，紧紧抱着他。他能感觉得到，比以往更强烈，却更鲜活的，他的身体所表达的，他眼中的爱意。  
“杰森，杰森，看着我。”他捧住杰森的脸，他满脸都是被干的时候流出来的泪水。“你爱我吗？我爱你，你爱我吗？”  
“哈啊，爱你，爱——啊啊，啊，我爱你，我……呜呜……爱你，呃……啊啊，啊，布鲁斯，布鲁斯——呜啊啊啊——”  
大量前液涌出来，只是两分钟他就被操到了前列腺高潮。布鲁斯在他体内爽快地射了精，抱紧他躺在床上，轻轻把他脸上的泪痕一点点吻掉。  
杰森觉得自己失神了那么几秒，他的记忆里有一片短暂的空白，之后他发现自己的双腿紧紧缠着布鲁斯的腰，和他贴在一起，整个人都缩在他怀里。  
“你该受罚了，杰森。”布鲁斯拍了拍他缠在他身上的大腿。“虽然我很喜欢你这样，不过你还是要受罚。”  
好极了，都把他干成那样了怎么可能控制得住腿会怎么样，该死的还要受罚。  
不过他还是有点期待的——就一点儿。  
“……你想干嘛？”  
“无论我在不在，除了睡觉的时候，只要回家就要在后面放进跳蛋，并且要打开开关。”  
“……布鲁斯·韦恩我操你大爷。”  
“注意语言。”  
“……切。”  
“你在这里应该听我的。”  
“……是，主人。”  
“我要求你在这里说实话，所有的话，当然我也一样。”  
“只是在这里吗？”  
“只是在这里。”  
杰森舒了一口气。  
“我去洗个澡，你给我倒杯水。”  
“晚一点吧。”  
“怎么？”  
“我喜欢你现在的样子。”  
妈的，现在？他一身乱七八糟的精液前液润滑剂吻痕，眼睛有点红，满脸泪痕，他跟他说他喜欢他现在的样子？  
“你脑子还好吗？”  
“你现在很性感，杰森。”他把杰森按回床上抱住，轻轻抚摸他的头发。“你这样子很美。”  
“我可算知道迪基鸟那倒霉催的审美是受谁影响了。”  
“那肯定不是我。”布鲁斯十分果断。“你应该看看你的样子，杰森，你现在全身都是做爱的印记，你现在完全属于我。”  
“……我一直都是。”他小声嘟囔。  
“我爱你，杰森。”他抬起杰森的下巴，亲吻着他的嘴唇，脸颊，额头，鼻尖，亲吻他的整张脸。“相信我，我全心全意爱你，毫无保留。”  
杰森往他怀里缩了缩。  
“你想要什么，怎么做，直接说出来。”布鲁斯撩起他额前的头发，亲吻他的发际线。“我会满足你的，你所有的想法，你喜欢的事情，我都会满足你。”  
杰森在思考。他感受到的更清晰，布鲁斯的爱，他能感受的更加清晰。迪克的课程真有用，他用哥谭宝贝的状态反而能说出自己的想法，还会说这种调情一样的话。  
他能说什么，他又不能说他很期待。  
“……那我还得再想想。”  
你给我等着，迪基，我要揍你两顿。  
“一定要说实话，我会满足你的。”布鲁斯又吻了他，起身把他抱进了浴室。杰森抱紧他的脖子，闭上眼睛靠在他的胸前。  
“是，主人。”


End file.
